


Warmth

by Alchemymini



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemymini/pseuds/Alchemymini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua have a winter walk in the snow and grow a little bit closer as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have tried to write in months, but I wanted to do something nice for Christmas! I don’t have a lot of confidence in my writing, but hopefully you will enjoy it. This one is dedicated to my lovely bestie Julie! Thank you for continuing to support me and making me want to write! <3

_Iron bars, chains, sharp knives slicing his skin just enough to draw blood…Ever since Killua had been a small child, most of his experiences involved the chilled touch of ice. Cold and robotic, every agonizing moment and every person he came into contact with seemed to be carved from the same frozen tundra. Everything was cold and empty, a dark abyss of mechanics, even his heart._

_Maybe that was why snow was such a strange thing to him now. The fluffy white spots that fell with no direction from the sky were entrancing and beautiful. Although they were piercingly cold, they were also soft to the touch and melted when they brushed his hand, hair, or nose. They reminded him just how warm he actually was on the inside, or how warm he had may have become…_

“Ne, Killua?”

Gon’s voice could barely be heard over the blustering wind that surrounded the two boys walking in a world of white. Gon knew it was no more than a murmur in the environment that swirled between them, but he found himself annoyed at Killua’s lack of a response. Skidding his boots into the snow, Gon came to a stop and thrusted his hand forward. Killua was only brought to a complete stop when he felt a gloved hand grab his own and pulled him to an immediate halt.

“Hm, what is it?” Killua asked, bewildered at being pulled from his own thoughts.

Gon grinned from ear to ear, seizing Killua’s gaze with his own honey brown eyes. Killua found himself blinking a couple times and tilted his head in confusion. Gon always seemed to have a reason for every sudden action, but finding the method in his madness was always the hurdle Killua found most perplexing. When Gon wore such a large smile, Killua was no match for him. Though what could he want so randomly in the middle of this snow storm?

Gon, however, wore no apprehension on his face whatsoever. He had become quite used to Killua’s frequent expeditions into his own mind, but he was hardly ever fond of them. Whenever left to think too long, Killua’s own ocean blue eyes would start to glaze, leaving Gon and the world behind. The only comfort Gon found in those moments was his ability to pull Killua back, back to him and the beauty around them both. This time he was quick to notice Killua’s eyes slipping into vacancy and decided to snap him out of it from the get-go.

“It’s really cold, ne Killua~?” After unlatching his hand from Killua’s grasp, he bent his knees down into the snow, his smile growing wider with a tinge of mischief in tow.

“It sure is,” Killua replied rolling his eyes, making sure to adjust his tone to a minor scolding one. “All the more reason for us to keep moving. We aren’t even halfway bac—“

He was cut off by an icy thump colliding with his face and seconds later a roar of laughter echoed in his ears.

“Why you-“

“If you got a problem with it, then fight back!” Gon shouted, sticking his tongue out into the frigid air, before rolling another ball of fluff into his hands.

Before Killua could even sink his boot a step back, he found his face once again clobbered in flurries.

“Well, if that is how you want to play it!”

The boys spent the next half an hour twirling and tripping through the winter wonderland. The squeak of rubber boots and laughter enveloped the air.

“Killua! Using lightening to run away is cheating!” Gon cried out when Killua vanished from sight. He had such good aim on that last throw, too!

“If you got a problem with it, then fight back!” Killua sneered back, lunging a snowball straight into the side of Gon’s head.

Gon was never one to take a challenge sitting down, and having his own words thrown back at him only encouraged him to fight back more. After a brief moment of concentration, Gon focused a substantial amount of Nen into his feet before lunging directly into Killua, knocking them both to the ground.

“Are you crazy, idiot?!” Killua choked out, trying to wriggle himself out from under Gon’s weight. “That really hurt, you know!”

Gon only smiled, this time revealing his pearly whites in a toothy grin. He managed to stop Killua’s escape by pinning his own legs against Killua’s ankles and reaching up to pin his wrists into the snow with his own gloved hands.

Both boys were heaving from the intense work out and for a moment Killua was too out of breath to protest in the least. However, after a couple of idle moments, the silence started to waver as he fully realized the position they were in.

“Okay, okay, Gon. You win. Now get off me.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

Gon intensified his grip on Killua’s wrists, now so deep in the snow it started to seep into the tiny holes from the weaving in their gloves. The cold was sure to overwhelm them soon, but Gon did not seem to notice. His grin melted into a serious expression that he turned towards Killua who had begun his new attempt at a struggle. It was pretty pointless. Killua had almost always been smarter and quicker on his feet, but Gon was definitely stronger. After a few minutes, Killua let out a large sigh and waited for Gon to get bored and let him back up.

“Killua, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Killua blinked. “Why?”

“Well, you just…you seem so distant lately…and you look so sad. Like when we were walking you…” Gon began his statement, but found he couldn’t seem to pin the words down right. He loosened his grip on Killua’s wrists and turned his stare away, suddenly flustered by not being able to communicate well. Complex things were never his specialty.

“You were…worried about that?” Killua felt his face heating up as realization dawned on him. He took the opportunity of Gon’s slackened grip to free his hands and dust some spare flurries off of Gon’s face before bringing both his hands to rest on either side of Gon’s face. He applied a light pressure to make Gon’s dropped eyes connect with his.

“P-pay attention, cause I am only going to say this once,” Killua stuttered, drawing in a slow breath.

Gon nodded, still perched on top of Killua, and he leaned in closer to hear Killua more. This closed the already small space between them, making Killua waver and rethink his words. Though, with his warm hands pressed against Gon’s face, that face so full of determination and caring for him, he couldn’t possibly let himself not say something now.

“You’re really warm.” Killua choked out, closing his eyes. Maybe the embarrassment was a good thing. His radiating face and body could keep both of them from freezing to death. However…

“Is that it?” Gon tilted his head in Killua’s hands and extended his own, cupping Killua’s blushing face in his outstretched palms.

“What’re you-“

“You are really warm, too,” Gon said, smiling innocently back at him.

“No..I…What I mean is…” Killua was finding it harder and harder to find what to say. His mind was a jumble and they were so close now their breath in the air was mixing into a soft heat between them. It was making him insanely dizzy.

One more breathe in. One more out.

“Before…There was only black and white…” Killua started, trying his best after his deep breath to look deep into Gon’s eyes and keep that contact, that connection. He needed to get this all out. It was now or never. “When I was told to do something, I moved. Nothing mattered. Everything was so cold. But then I met you and…nothing was concrete anymore. I am finding joy… in things I never thought I would…A-And everything seems so much warmer. I don’t feel alone anymore and…you make me feel at home. A warm home, a happy home. And I really love you for that…is all. That is all I was thinking about.”

Silence fell between them. Killua’s hands slipped from Gon’s face and fell to his sides in the snow. Had he said too much?

“So…you aren’t sad?” Gon asked, the emotion in his face hard to read. His own hands were still connected with Killua’s face, holding him in place.

“N-no.” Killua felt like screaming. Had Gon not understood anything at all?

“You know, Killua. I can’t know what you are thinking unless you tell me. I am a real idiot, you know.”

Killua remained silent, his eyes trying to find an escape. His body trying to find an escape. Rejection had not been what he planned on. He just wanted to say how he felt, that was all. There was no reason to draw this out.

“Listen, Gon. It’s fine okay. Let’s just forget this happened.” Killua began to scoot his body out from underneath Gon, attempting to break his hold on his face and his heart for a moment. He needed to cope.

“NO!” Gon screamed, letting his hands loosen on Killua’s face only to once again pin him solidly into the ground. “I am not letting you get away this time.”

“Gon, listen I get it—“

“You don’t get anything!” Gon screamed.

“Listen, just get off of me and—“

For the second time that day he had been silenced mid-sentence by a sudden action of the raven-haired boy he cared so much for. Only this time, there was no way for him to react, or know how to. In that split second Gon had used his leverage to press his face down rapidly and touch his lips against his best friend’s. The kiss was soft but long lasting, neither boy knowing when it should end. It seemed to last almost an eternity.

Finally, Gon drew back from him, his eyes plastered onto the young assassin’s startled face. His normally pale skin a mix of red. Partially due to the cold wind, but mostly due to the taste of the sweetness of Gon still emanating on his lips. No words seemed to be able to come.

“Didn’t I say you were warm, too?” Gon said, a soft smile complimenting his own slight blush. “I love you, too. A lot.”

Warm tears started to bud on the sides of Killua’s eyes that Gon was quick to wipe away.

“You are such an idiot,” Killua whispered.

“We both are.”

“Yeah.”

“Ne, Killua?”

“Hm?”

“Next time, just tell me what you are thinking, okay?”

“I make no guarantees.” Killua said this last line with a hint of sincerity and sarcasm at the same time. But Gon understood.

“All in good time?”

“All in good time.”

Their mouths met again, this time in a passionate kiss they both desperately needed. Both of them looking to find each other, Gon searching for Killua’s inner thoughts and Killua looking for a way to express it all. Though, it was hardly necessary. They knew all they had to on that white blanket of snow, their warmth slipping into each other’s veins and souls.


End file.
